The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Aloe plant, botanically known as Aloe x humilis, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘BAGCO01’. This new Aloe plant was discovered by the inventor as a single branch mutation from an unnamed progenitor Aloe x humilis plant derived from in-vitro meristem tip culture. The discovery of the new plant was made by the inventor in January 2015 in a non-publically accessible area of a commercial greenhouse located in Zolfo Springs, Fla. The inventor harvested the original single branch mutation based on its unique, symmetrical and uniform light greenish-yellow leaf coloration in the center of the rosette, planted said mutation as a single plant in a container and grew the plant out for subsequent evaluation and asexual reproduction. The inventor harvested and planted basal branches that grew from the single branch mutation to establish a second generation of plants. A third generation of plants was established from planting basal branches that the inventor harvested from the second generation of plants. The inventor repeated harvesting, planting and growing several generations of plants and determined that ‘BAGCO01’ retained its unique, symmetrically uniform light-greenish yellow leaf coloration in the center of the rosette. ‘BAGCO01’ has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by in-vitro meristem tip cuttings in a tissue culture lab in Zolfo Springs, Fla. and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and reproduce true-to-type through 4 generations of in-vitro asexual propagation.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘BAGCO01’ has not been made publicly available or sold anywhere in the world prior to the effective filing date of this application.